The present invention relates to a hydrostatic machine having two axial-piston units arranged on a common axis. A machine of this kind is known from DE 10 2007 022 022 A1.
In this known machine, the two axial-piston units co-operate with oppositely positioned surfaces of one and the same swash plate. The axial forces which are exerted on the swash plate by the cylinders of the axial-piston units largely compensate for one another in this way. This reduces the requirements which the mounting of the swash plate has to meet with regard to load-bearing capacity and enables the machine to be produced in a compact and light-weight form.